Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a printer and a printing method.
Related Art
There are printers capable of a so-called front printing mode, in which a main image is printed with color ink after a backing image (i.e., a background image) is printed with white image; and a so-called back printing mode, in which a backing image is printed with white ink after a main image is printed with color ink.